


Cómo tener citas exitosas siendo un chico adolescente

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [4]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Yuuri quiere llevar a Wolfram a su primera cita formal. Tan nervioso sobre esto está que se decide a seguir los consejos de una página de internet. ¿Logrará tener éxito esta noche?YUURI'S POV.+Inspirado en un artículo de wikiHow con el mismo título+





	Cómo tener citas exitosas siendo un chico adolescente

**Author's Note:**

> La idea original era simplemente una salida al cine que va de mal en peor~ Pero conforme lo pensaba, se me ocurrió que Yuuri decidiría ir al cine por un consejo en internet. Todo se descontroló cuando me metí a buscar información. No recomiendo seguir el dichoso artículo que inspiró esta historia... Hay partes medio absurdas LOL, y dudo que sea amigable para los jóvenes (?) Les dejo el link de cualquier manera, intenté tocar todos los puntos. Unos fueron de manera explícita, y otros más de insinuación.  
> Espero disfruten mucho esta historia.  
> Hacer una desde la perspectiva de Wolfram es mi nuevo deseo de la semana, si soy sincera.  
> Nos leemos :)
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Kyou Kara Maou](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-kyou-kara-maou.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 

[Cómo tener citas exitosas siendo un chico adolescente](https://es.wikihow.com/tener-citas-exitosas-siendo-un-chico-adolescente)

.

.

.

 

YUURI'S POV 

 

En retrospectiva, debo admitir que esta no ha sido una de mis mejores ideas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, el solo hecho de haber acudido a Internet por respuestas había sido una pésima decisión para empezar. ¿Es mi culpa en realidad? Creo que cualquier adolescente de mi edad con las hormonas así de alborotadas tendría este mismo tipo de inseguridades cuando se trata de lidiar con su primer enamoramiento... Incluso si este adolescente es un rey en otro mundo, más aún mi enamoramiento es sobre otro chico, que resulta ser un príncipe. 

Las expectativas están muy altas aquí, y cualquier error podría restarme varios puntos. Fácil que sea inseguro por esto, ¿no? En pleno siglo XXI, pese a que sé que no tiene nada de raro en realidad, escribir en el buscador algo como "ideas para primera cita para chicos gays" no fue ni siquiera una opción. Quizá habría salido mejor de haber formulado mis dudas de esa manera. Aunque descarté la idea por una razón sencilla. Este rubio a mi lado no es como cualquier chico normal, y, la verdad, ni la IA más experimentada podría decirme cómo entrar en este juego llamado conquista tratándose de un demonio como lo era Wolfram. 

El que yo, Shibuya Yuuri, haya llegado tan lejos como para estudiar concienzudamente una página de wikiHow es lo suficientemente lamentable como para arrepentirme por generaciones enteras. Más sabiendo que incluso imprimí su artículo sobre "Cómo tener citas exitosas siendo un chico adolescente". ¿Qué más bajo voy a caer luego de esto, podría alguien decirme? El sentir una conocida mirada sobre mí de manera tan insistente es lo que me saca de esta tortura mental, intento no sonrojarme demasiado cuando los ojos verdes escudriñan mi rostro. ¿Tendré monos en la cara? Solo eso me faltaría...

—Te ves lindo hoy... —comenta, con voz pausada, de manera casi tentativa.

Hemos abordado el tren para dirigirnos hacia nuestro destino, y antes ya le he dicho lo raro que sonaría si alguien nos escuchara hablar sobre nuestro compromiso fuera de casa, agradezco que sea lo suficientemente comprensivo como para no sacarme el tema nunca. Es inusual que diga este tipo de cosas en la calle, así que, como es de esperar, yo me he avergonzado inmediatamente. 

—No digas eso tan alto... —le respondo, con el rostro ardiendo.

Sé que hoy me he empeñado algo más de lo habitual en arreglarme para esta salida, ni siquiera me molesté en pedirle que hiciera lo mismo. Este chico, quien podría pasar fácilmente como un modelo extranjero, luce tan guapo como siempre. Que reconozca mi esfuerzo hoy me hace sentir algo de orgullo por mi aspecto.

—Además, tú te ves mejor que yo... —agrego, tras unos momentos, en voz bastante baja.

Hay gente alrededor nuestro, así que no tengo tanta confianza como para darle un cumplido como Dios manda. No que en la privacidad de nuestra habitación me atreva a decirlo. En realidad creo que siempre fallo en ese tipo de cuestiones. Soy pésimo para halagar a las personas a mi alrededor, y con él soy todavía más torpe.Sé que pudo escucharme perfectamente. Tiene un oído envidiable.

—Uhm...

Y me doy cuenta de que es tan bueno como yo en esto de recibir cumplidos de mi parte, porque siempre responde de estas maneras tan absurdamente poco elegantes. Ignoro su sonrojo y el mío mientras miro por los cristales. Estamos a pocas paradas de llegar. Rememoro la lista de pasos que me he propuesto seguir... _Ser inteligente con el dinero_. Fácil. Soy un tacaño, soy bueno ahorrando... _No ser vulgar_. Sencillo. Más que palabrotas, nunca diría algo fuera de lugar delante suyo. _Sé tu mismo_... Puedo trabajar con eso. _Vístete como un hombre joven_... Creo que por lo menos hoy lo he logrado. Tantas horas invertidas en esa página de chicas no fue tan infructífera. _Practica la caballerosidad_... Oh. Aquí puedo fallar.

Bajamos en la parada adecuada, y caminamos uno al lado del otro mientras que intento averiguar cómo llevar a cabo este punto en particular. He notado que Wolfram va bastante cerca de mí mientras avanzamos al lado de la calle principal, cuando se detiene un momento, y me dice algo sobre que gustaría observar mejor las "cajas móviles que se parecen a los inventos de Anissina" no pongo mucha resistencia para cambiar de lugar con él. Sé que es bastante curioso a veces, así que no me resulta extraño que pida este tipo de cosas.

—Quiero comprar una crepa de allí... —me avisa, cuando estamos a unos metros de un puesto que pertenece a la cadena que sé que le gusta— ¿Quieres algo?

Dudo por un momento, llevando una mano a mi bolsillo. Soy un poco despistado, ¿cierto? Traje el dinero justo para lo que planeo, el pasaje, y quizá algún dulce para luego, ¿cómo pude olvidar su debilidad por este tipo de bocadillos a media calle? Wolfram parece notar mi incomodidad, pues saca la billetera de su bolsillo trasero, antes de mostrármela con orgullo.

—No te preocupes por el dinero, yo invito...

Creo que sería un poco grosero preguntar cómo demonios ha conseguido dinero, pero siendo que la última vez intentó pagar con oro tradicional proveniente de Shin Makoku —dijo que era la moneda extranjera, y era lógico que le aceptaran donde fuera, ni siquiera quiero recordarlo—, aunque no quiero hacerlo enojar, la duda se termina escapando de mis labios.

—¿De dónde sacaste dinero? —inquiero, con cierta desconfianza, y él, como sospecho, se ofende por mi pregunta.

—¡He trabajado para conseguirlo!—me responde, frunce el ceño mientras que yo quiero seguir con el repentino interrogatorio. 

¿Trabajo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿De qué exactamente?

—Olvídalo, traeré algo para los dos. Quédate aquí...

Evidentemente no quiere ser cuestionado al respecto, así que me propongo no seguir preguntándole. Me quedo en el sitio donde me ha dejado, me muevo un poco más hacia el sitio menos transitado de la calle, y termino apoyándome contra unos barandales cerca mío, que son parte de una tienda a unos cuantos pasos más adelante. Observo al rubio ir hasta el puesto de crepas con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. No es la primera vez que salimos solos por la ciudad, así que tengo algo de confianza en que podrá arreglárselas solo para conseguir lo que fue a buscar. A pesar de que siempre me ofrezco como su guía particular, se ha empeñado en aprender el idioma por su cuenta, así que tiene mucha más facilidad que antes para ir y venir sin mi por donde le plazca. Creo que es un poco triste que sea tan independiente a veces. 

Cuando Wolf regresa acepto la crepa salada con más gusto del que esperaba. Probablemente los nervios de esta salida son los verdaderos culpables de que mi apetito despertara incluso cuando tomamos un aperitivo en casa. Avanzamos de nuevo por la calle, platicando sobre lo poco transitada que está en comparación con otras veces. No puedo decir que sea un verdadero accidente, he estado planeando esta tarde desde hace días, así que escogí el momento que me pareció más aceptable. Pero eso no debe saberlo.

—Así que, ¿ese es el tipo de ropa que tenías que usar mientras estudiabas? —me pregunta él, mientras vemos pasar a lo lejos un grupo de alumnos de la escuela media.

Con el tiempo, él ha aprendido a diferenciar un poco los tipos de uniformes de por aquí, debido a que siempre terminaba comparándolos con la ropa que tenía en casa. Wolf solía sugerirme que ordenara agregar tal o cual diseño a mi colección —no que a mí me interesara realmente, pero él parecía emocionarse a veces con la idea—. Asiento de manera distraída mientras observo al mismo grupo también.

—Sí. Solo que ellos están siendo mucho más informales... Últimamente no es tan raro ver que los jóvenes se desprender un poco de la norma una vez que salen de clases...

Escucho que suelta una risa que no logra contener. Es raro que sus gestos sean poco elegantes, así que me giro a observarle con cierta sorpresa. Creo que recordaré eternamente la manera en la que está alejando la crepa de sus labios mientras que la otra busca la servilleta para limpiarse el rostro. ¿Ha estado a punto de ahogarse él solo?

—¿Jóvenes? Enclenque, eres un mocoso, ¿qué tan viejo te estás creyendo que eres?

Le miro mal por apenas un instante, antes de sonreír de la manera en que él hace. No es mi culpa sentirme mayor de pronto. Con todo lo que hemos vivido, no me sorprendería que me dijeran que he envejecido por lo menos 10 años...  La OMS puede decir que soy un adolescente todavía, pero me cuesta creerlo. Continuamos burlándonos un poco más sobre lo absurdo que he sido hace un rato mientras terminamos de comer, luego nos dirigimos a la plaza donde planee llegar originalmente. Me siento satisfecho cuando observo la emoción en sus facciones.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Mira! ¡Hay tantas tiendas de dulces!—exclama, mientras su brazo jala del mío.

Lo sé, príncipe, ésa es la razón por la cual elegí esta plaza en particular.

—¿Iremos a alguna?—cuestiona, con una sonrisa brillante mientras que me sigue el paso, ni siquiera me molesta cuando su brazo se afianza al mío, acercándose más a mí.

—Primero vamos por aquí, hay algo que quiero mostrarte... —respondo yo, divertido.

Me entristece un poco la decepción que tiñe su mirada por un instante, cuando termino de hablar parece más interesado que antes. Creo que me he delatado. La idea era que todo fuera "casual" y que no se diera cuenta de que he estado planeando cada minuto de esta cita desde el comienzo. Si lo sabe, no parece molestarse, simplemente me deja guiarlo hasta donde yo quiero ir.

Cuando llegamos al cine, la considerable fila no me sorprende. La película que a la que he decidido invitarle tiene pocos días de estreno, y aunque es algo caro venir, mucha gente hace sus esfuerzos por verla lo más pronto posible. Nosotros dos incluidos. Él se aparta un poco de mí mientras que yo consigo los boletos. Por el rabillo del ojo he visto que ha estado mirando los carteles, y alguna chica se ha acercado a sacarle conversación. No es tan inusual. Aunque me hace sentir algo molesto, el que se trate solo de una chica es un alivio por completo. Otras veces me he visto arrastrándolo a él lejos, o siendo llevado por él a través de las hordas de fans que se gana solo por su aspecto.

—La sala continua mayormente vacía, por favor, escoja sus asientos... —me informa el vendedor, y cuando la pantalla exhibe todos los lugares disponibles me sorprendo un poco de que muy pocos estén ocupados.

Termino escogiendo dos al fondo de la sala de cualquier manera. No son mis favoritos, pero si quiero intentar cualquier movimiento necesito estar seguro de que nadie nos estará viendo. El chico imprime los boletos, pago con el dinero exacto, salgo de la fila, y cuando busco a mi cita con la mirada, puedo ver que está ya en la fila de los aperitivos. Me dirijo a su dirección cuando él ya ha pagado y camina a mi encuentro con una bandeja en los brazos.

Esto no era parte del plan.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No crees que eso es demasiado?—cuestiono, mirando la cantidad de chucherías que se ha traído consigo. 

—¿No tenías hambre?

Lo miro confundido. Para empezar, ¿cómo decidió él formarse para comprar palomitas, refrescos y botanas en primer lugar? Él parece entender la duda en mi rostro pues, mientras que tomo la bandeja de sus brazos, me explica:

—Esa chica... —dice, señalando a unos pasos a la misma que he visto que habló antes— Me preguntó si venía solo, le expliqué que no, que venía contigo, y que era la primera vez que venía... Me dijo que lo usual es comprar también algo de aperitivos para comer en la sala. ¿Está bien? 

Asiento. No estoy muy seguro si han tratado de sabotearle la salida, o ha sido un consejo honesto. Supongo que al enterarse que venía con un amigo ella decidió que lo mejor era indicarle dónde ir por los refrescos. Somos dos chicos, después de todo. ¿Por qué pensar que se trataba de una cita, en primer lugar?

—No esperaba que comprar nada aquí, siendo honesto... —le confieso, mientras caminamos hasta la fila de entrada a la sala.

Hemos llegado con el tiempo justo, unos 15 minutos antes de que empiecen siquiera los anuncios antes de la película, pero prefiero que lleguemos pronto. Sé que estando dentro comenzará hacer preguntas, y lo mejor es resolverlas antes de que empiece la cinta en sí.

—Las cosas que venden en el cine tienden a ser bastante caras... Ah, sobre eso. No te preocupes por el gasto, te devolveré el dinero en cuanto salgamos, ¿de acuerdo?

No quiero comentarle que para hacer eso tendremos que omitir ese excursión por las dulcerías que le han llamado la atención, ¿qué alma podría darle tal terrible noticia a un ángel como éste? Me sorprende cuando frunce el ceño de manera pronunciada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo decidí invitarte eso, ¿por qué tendrías que darme el dinero?

No le discuto nada porque hemos llegado delante del empleado que chequea las entradas. Con los brazos ocupados, he tenido que indicarle dónde guarde los boletos. Me sonrojo un poco cuando Wolfram pasa sus manos por mis pantalones. Creo que he sido un poco estúpido diciéndole que están detrás cuando, al parecer, los guardé en el bolsillo delante. 

—Aquí están... —declara, triunfal, cuando los encuentra en mi lado derecho, y luego los entrega sin mayor problema.

Yo estoy seguro de que parezco una especie de tetera hirviendo por lo coloreado de mi rostro, con el humo a punto de salir por mis orejas. Ignoro esto cuando nos permiten seguir avanzando, Wolfram parece dispuesto a continuar discutiendo. ¿En serio, luego de manosearme de esa manera tienes ganas de pelear conmigo?

—He estado trabajando duro para poder ganar dinero aquí, ¿qué tiene de malo si quiero gastarlo con mi prometido? No es como si tuviera oportunidad de gastarlo en Shin Makoku de todos modos... Y no quiero malcriar tanto a Greta gastándolo solo en ella.

"Pero no es como si te faltaran ganas" pienso, conteniendo una sonrisa ante lo último. Muchísimo más que yo, este hombre no se limita cuando se trata de consentir a nuestra hija. Estoy a punto de preguntar sobre ese dichoso trabajo suyo cuando estamos delante de la sala. No me da tiempo de externar la duda, entramos, avanzamos por el sitio, y estamos a punto de subir las escaleras cuando me pregunta con total calma:

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—No es necesario, estoy...

He puesto un pie en el primer escalón cuando he dado un mal paso... Por suerte hemos conseguido salvar la bandeja entera, y Wolfram solo me mira con recelo antes de arrebatármela. Ha tenido que alcanzarme desde atrás para impedir que me fuera de cara contra el piso. Intento no sentirme demasiado mal sobre ésto. Sé que si se hubiese caído uno solo de los dulces que se trajo mi cabeza habría terminado también en el suelo. Reniego un poco mientras sigo sus pasos, dado que se ha adelantado, algo rojo por el coraje que seguro ha pasado. Ya le he advertido que vamos hasta el fondo, y él no parece molesto por ello.

—¿Es aquí?—me pregunta, cuando alcanza el número que le indicado, asiento mientras doy los últimos pasos para acercarme.

Se sienta en su puesto, con cuidado de no tirar nada, y le imito en pocos segundos. Le enseño a acomodar la bandeja en el pequeño espacio entre los asientos mientras que él vuelve a tener esa mirada curiosa que ya me estaba esperando. Me sorprende verdaderamente cuando lo que dice no es necesariamente lo que pensaba.

—Así que así es una sala de cine... —comenta, apreciativo.

Le miro con sorpresa un momento.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Hemos visto unas películas en tu casa, ¿no? Shouri dijo que es mejor veras en una sala de cine... Además, creo que el cartel de allá fuera decía algo así... ¿Cinema?

Su capacidad de aprendizaje y observación nunca dejarán de sorprenderme.

—Eh... Sí. Sí, eso decía. Es la palabra anglosajona. No entiendo realmente cuál fue la gracia, si nunca ponen ninguna película subtitulada en inglés de cualquier manera...

Él sonríe ligeramente, como si entendiera el chiste que yo no he notado.

—Pero las películas si están en inglés, ¿no?—dice, sonriendo.

Ah, en eso tienes razón. No aceptaré mi idiotez fácilmente, de cualquier manera.

—No todo el tiempo...—respondo, intentando sonar serio al respecto.

¿Es una especie de poder de extra como Maou el quedar como estúpido delante suyo con tanta facilidad? Cuando él ríe ligeramente no puedo enfurruñarme mucho más por el tema. Este es el poder definitivo de la sonrisa del ángel de amor que trae a los agonizantes a la vida. Pese a que soy consciente que por mucho el inglés se le complica más que el propio japonés, incluso este extranjero ha notado la gracia que yo, como nipón, ni he visto. Había obviado ese detalle de manera inconsciente. Pese a que puedo entender el inglés de manera decente, suelo olvidarme de él precisamente porque he usado el japonés desde siempre. Ni siquiera intento practicarlo de manera verbal tampoco. El que mi oído se vuelva insensible al idioma de la tierra que me vio nacer no es mi culpa totalmente.

—Eres bastante despistado a veces... —dice, todavía divertido.

Disfruta demasiado burlándose de mí, y han pasado meses desde que dejó de molestarme realmente.

—Es lindo...

Tomo un puñado de palomitas antes de llevarlas a mi boca. Ese sonrojo repentino no me impedirá cumplir con mi misión de mostrarme como un la cita perfecta. Sé que Wolfram continúa disfrutando de a lo grande cuando las luces van apagándose. ¿Eh? ¿Estoy viendo bien? ¿Nadie más ha entrado a la sala?

—¿Es normal que no entren más personas?—inquiere él hacia mí, con verdadera curiosidad.

El espacio es tan amplio que es evidente la ausencia.

—No, usualmente se llena con mucha facilidad... Qué raro, pensé que era una película popular... —confieso, confundido.

Cuando revisé los estrenos para estas fechas, la película que venimos a ver se perfilaba como una de las mejores películas de terror del año. Lo sé, sé el cliché en el cual caí. Ni siquiera lo pensé bien hasta este instante particular. ¿Wolfram viendo películas de terror? Conrad me ha contado que se asusta con mucha facilidad... ¿Por qué elegí esto entonces? No me digas... Creo que mi subconsciente me le ha jugado por completo. Es una traición a su confianza elegir algo como esto —aunque siempre puedo decir que lo desconocía totalmente, nunca le he contado lo que su hermano me dice de él—, pero también es un movimiento inteligente, ¿no? Los chicos de mi clase hablaban de este tipo de situaciones todo el tiempo..."Mi novia se asustó tanto que me abrazó todo el tiempo" "Una vez casi sale llorando, y tuve que calmarla con un beso" Me sonrojo ligeramente. Soy un desgraciado total. Y es peor porque lo he hecho de manera inconsciente. Esto de estar enamorado es realmente lo mismo que estar jodido.

Observo a Wolfram acomodarse mejor en su asiento, recargándose contra el respaldo mientras cruza una pierna sobre la otra. Solamente él puede ingeniárselas para lograr algo como eso y verse bien a la vez que parece estar en una posición que verdaderamente le es cómoda. Suspiro por lo bajo apenas mientras mi mirada va hacia la pantalla que comienza a mostrar los anuncios. Hago memoria rápidamente... Al menos me he dignado a elegir la versión doblada. Él lo comprende y habla mejor de lo que puede leer, así que esto está bastante bien. Comenzamos a comer lo que ha comprado. Él enganchado en la pequeña bolsa de gomitas que sabrá dónde ha conseguido, y yo atacando las palomitas. He visto que les dio apenas una probada antes de decidir que no era de su agrado. Me siento un poco culpable por arrasar yo solo con ellas. Al menos se comió la mitad del hot dog, y yo he hecho lo mismo con mi parte. ¿Es acaso este hombre una especie de despilfarrador del cual tenía desconocimiento total? Seguramente no debería ser algo sorprendente. Es un príncipe después de todo, puede darse este tipo de lujos que un estudiante promedio como yo nunca consideraría prudentes.

—¿Es una especie de película de terror?—pregunta en voz baja, pasados unos minutos.

La película ni siquiera ha comenzado, pero los cortos son de ese mismo género. 

—Sí... Pensé que podría gustarte.

No me responde nada inmediatamente, simplemente mantiene su mirada fija en la pantalla. Creo que está desconfiando un poco de mis intensiones. Me pongo algo nervioso al pensar en ello. No hay manera en que sepa qué pensaba realmente cuando elegí esto, ni yo mismo lo había entendido por completo. 

—¿Te gustan las películas de terror? 

Su duda me toma desprevenido.

—... No realmente... No me desagradan, pero no son mis favoritas—confieso con total sinceridad, él asiente, pensativo.

—¿Aparece algún actor que te agrade?

¿Qué tipo de preguntas son esas?

—No que yo sepa... Realmente solo leí algo sobre la reseña, y los comentarios que esperaban que fuera realmente buena... ¿Por qué piensas que saldría alguien que me agrada?

No pude no preguntarle, se supone que las conversaciones no deben girar alrededor de mí para que esta cita sea considerada un éxito, y de alguna manera él se las arregla para volver todo hacia mi dirección. Incluso su respuesta pareciera seguir esos mismos pasos.

—Madre y padre estuvieron insistiendo en que viéramos una película la otra vez, mientras estabas en ese entrenamiento... Cuando les pregunté por qué me explicaron que era porque salía un actor que les caía bien, y que querían que viera. Supuse que pensabas en algo como eso también, y me gustaría saber qué tipo de cosas actores te gustan, o qué tipo de películas prefieres, si eso está bien para ti...

Aunque esperaba algo así, la manera en que ha finalizado el comentario me deja un tanto sorprendido. Sé que soy un poco despistado a veces, pero sí que he notado que recientemente este rubio está más interesado en mis pasatiempos, mucho más que antes, al menos. Sí, sigue evitando acompañarme a jugar con Conrad, y sí, definitivamente no le veo intención alguna de que vaya nunca como jugador, pero también es verdad que a veces pasa cerca para mirarnos. Por lo que mi padrino me ha dicho incluso ha estado preguntándole sobre las reglas del juego, o los equipos que sabe a mi me gustan. En palabras de él es _"Como si estuviera interesándose en aprender un poco aunque finge que no le importa_ ". Y en las últimas veces que he venido a casa también se ha ofrecido a acompañarme. No de manera insistente, ni agotadora —aunque no me molestaría, debido a que hasta yo noté que le huyo mucho menos que antes, y el motivo es obvio—, tampoco parece ser porque esté sencillamente escapándose de sus hermanos o de las responsabilidades en el reino —ciertamente tratándose de él no considero probable alguna de esas dos opciones, para ser sincero—, sino que parece disfrutar verdaderamente de pasar los días aquí, sea conmigo o con mi familia... ¿Debería decir algo sobre eso ahora, aprovechando que estamos siendo totalmente honestos? No, creo que lo mejor es dejar esta conversación para después. Si sus respuestas son demasiado sinceras terminaremos desperdiciando el dinero de la entrada, y no fue precisamente barato como para que me permita no mirar por lo menos la película. Soy tacaño, lo he advertido antes.

—Está bien que quieras aprender más de japón, y por la tierra en general, me gusta que te intereses por mis cosas. Es algo tierno a veces, más porque sé que hay temas que no te interesan realmente... —contesto finalmente, regresando mi atención a la pantalla.

No recuerdo cuándo fue que giré a verlo, pero en serio necesitaba huir de sus mirada en ese instante. Estaba tan atento a mí, observando tan fijamente mis ojos. No es incómodo para nada, pero me hace sentir tan avergonzado... Sé que siempre pone atención a las tonterías que salen de mi boca, pero cuando me mira de esa manera es como si fuese incluso capaz de leer lo que estoy pensando. Un poco aterrador, y emocionante a la vez. Aparto esa última idea.

Para cuando inicia la película, nos hemos quedado en completo silencio. No intercambiamos más palabras, simplemente nos dedicamos a observar lo que venimos a ver. Hemos terminado con todo lo que trajimos en la bandeja cuando pasa un rato, así que termino moviéndola al asiento de mi izquierda cuando está totalmente vacía para darle más espacio a él y tener un poco más de libertad de movimiento para mi. Conforme pasan más tiempo siento que el ambiente se pone frío... He olvidado totalmente traerme un abrigo hoy, puedo escuchar la voz de mi madre claramente.

_"Yuu-chan. Siempre que salgas debes llevarte un abrigo por lo menos. No importa si naciste en verano, y eres más fuerte que otros chicos. Pescar un resfriado no es agradable, y menos si puedes estar preparado para evitarlo. He comprado este para ti. Es tan lindo, ¿no? ¿No sientes el amor de tu madre?_ "

Hago una pequeña mueca mientras me rodeo con ambos brazos. El recuerdo de aquella prenda de color azul pastel no es tan desagradable... Si no fuera por las alas de murciélago detrás de ella, y los extraños dibujos infantiles delante de los bolsillos. Ya recordaba por qué evitaba usarlos siempre. 

—¿Tienes frío?

La voz de Wolfram se ha escuchado tan cerca de mi oído que he dado un respingo. Cuando miro en su dirección puedo darme cuenta que está bastante cerca. Esto es totalmente mi culpa. La primera vez que vimos películas en casa terminé prácticamente ordenándole que no hable demasiado alto cuando vemos este tipo de cosas, y que lo que sea que quiera decir me lo diga al oído, para no molestar a nadie. Estando solos es absurdo que me hable de esta manera, pero no me incomoda en lo absoluto.

—Olvidé traer un abrigo... —confieso, moviendo un poco mis manos— No es nada, entraré en calor en cuanto salgamos... 

Me mira no muy convencido, luego observa el descansa-brazos que nos separa. Creo que adivino sus pensamientos muy fácilmente, pero me da curiosidad ver si se atreverá a hacer lo que estoy pensando. Me siento algo avergonzado cuando sus manos intentan elevar el objeto, y sonrío ligeramente cuando falla en ello.

—Tienes que moverlos en esta dirección, o podrías romperlo—le digo, ayudándole.

Cuando la barra finalmente queda en el espacio entre nuestros asientos, tras de ambos, él me hace acercarme más a su cuerpo, pasando un brazo por mi hombro. Es vergonzoso, pero fui seriamente tentado a soltar algo parecido a un roroneo satisfecho. Es un calefactor andante. Él parece más tranquilo también, cuando dejo de temblar ligeramente. Creo que es porque solo estamos nosotros dos aquí que el clima del lugar ha actuado tan fácilmente sobre mí. Lo envidio un poco, siempre parece tan ajeno al frío que es hasta frustrante a veces.

—¿Mejor?—inquiere curioso, mi silencio ha sido prolongado.

Sonrió contra él.

—Sí, gracias...

Sé que está sonriendo también.

La película se está volviendo un poco aburrida a medida que pasan los minutos, incluso comienzo a sentirme algo adormilado. Él en cambio parece genuinamente interesado en la trama. Supongo que alguna parte de la historia le ha gustado, yo no puedo decir lo mismo... Debido a que estaba algo más dormido que despierto para la mitad de la cinta, no pudo contener para nada el brinco en mi sitio cuando la primera escena de susto aparece. Maldigo por lo bajo, despertándome por completo y sintiendo mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—¿Estás bien?

Doy otro respingo cuando vuelve a hablarme al oído.

—Me asustaste... —acuso, malhumorado, y distingo la sonrisa en sus labios sin necesidad de mirarlo, me encojo en mi sitio, acercándome más a él sin pensarlo, puedo sentir que su respiración cambia ligeramente debido a la risa que intenta contener.

—No fue tan malo...

No respondo nada. Claro que no. Siento objetivos aquello no fue verdaderamente aterrador, pero estaba más inconsciente que nada, así que discúlpame por creerme que un monstruo venía a por mí finalmente. Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio mientras continúa la película, yo vuelvo a dormitar, acurrucándome más contra la agradable sensación de este calefactor portátil. Wolfram no parece molestarse por esto, y en cambio siento que el brazo sobre mis hombros me atrae un poco más... Creo que realmente puedo dormirme aquí. No es el sitio más cómodo en el que he estado nunca, pero se siente tan agradable de una manera tan distinta a cualquier otra que no me sentiría tan culpable si lo hiciera de cualquier manera. Para cuando pasa una hora más entiendo totalmente por qué nadie más ha entrado a ver esta película. Las críticas deben de haber acabado con esta cinta en 24 horas o menos. Decir que es mala es poco, terrible se queda corto también. Uno pensaría que con efectos tan geniales tendría algo más de sentido, pero ¿qué se le puede hacer?

—Así que el padre era el asesino todo este tiempo... —le escucho murmurar, realmente impactado.

Niego para mis adentros, por supuesto que él se ha maravillado con esto. A pesar de que he intentado enseñarle las que considero las maravillas de las últimas décadas, no hemos tenido mucha oportunidad de ver tantas películas como quisiera. Menos de esta índole. Que disfrute de esta película debido a que no tiene referencia es bueno, porque yo no la disfruto para nada. Sería un desperdicio total sino fuera porque él luce verdaderamente satisfecho con ella. Sonrió ligeramente, cerrando los ojos. Debe de faltar otra media hora de esta absurda trama, el asesino ha sido revelado demasiado pronto, y parece que hay intenciones de que la policía "actúe en serio" para atrapar a este villano tan despiadado. Me río un poco por lo bajo al sentirlo contener el aliento. Me gusta que me siga abrazando tanto pese a que su mente está indudablemente puesta en la trama, es agradable. Todo él es agradable.

.

.

.

.

—ri...

¿Eh?

—Yuuri...

Abro los ojos con parsimonia, tengo que parpadear algunas veces para acostumbrarme a las bajas luces de la sala del cine. Me aparto de él lentamente mientras me estiro un poco. Siento el cuerpo rígido, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Realmente me dormí aquí? Volteo a mirarlo, él me mira atentamente, y la sonrisa de su rostro es bastante amplia. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Wolf? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —pregunto, confundido, estirando esta vez mi cuello adolorido.

Sé que no pudo ser más que 30 o 40 minutos, pero por lo agarrotado de mis músculos sospecho que fue algo más que eso. Creo que la mirada satisfecha en él es otra manera de decir que no fue ese tiempo en lo absoluto.

—Dormiste tres horas enteras —me informa, tranquilo.

¿¡Tres horas!? ¿¡Cómo pasó eso!? 

—¿¡Hemos estado aquí tanto tiempo!? Oh no. Han de haber llamado a seguridad ahora, ya puedo leer las noticias... Japonés y extranjero guapo secuestraron sala de cine para oscuros propósitos. Maldita gente malpensada, probablemente ellos...

—No han llamado a nadie aún—me corta, antes de que pueda divagar mucho más, y parece un poco confundido por las conclusiones que he sacado— ¿Oscuros propósitos? En serio, eres el único malpensado aquí... Y aquí tú eres el guapo.

No tengo respuesta para eso, y él tampoco está interesado en una, por lo que veo.

—Una empleada vino hace un rato, cuando terminó la primera película.

¿Primera? ¿Podrías repetirme cuántas has visto de nuevo?

—Cuando vio que te dormiste, y porque no se vendieron boletos para las próximas funciónes, me preguntó si quería que proyectaran una distinta así que acepté y te dejé dormir; supuse que no te levantarías por mucho que te llamara, madre me contó que no descansaste muy bien ayer, así que decidí dejarte otro rato, para que pudieras reponerte...

—¿Te ha cobrado algo? —inquiero, preocupado, los boletos aquí son algo caros, estoy tentado a sacar mi billetera cuando lo veo— Espera, ¿eso son más dulces? ¿Y palomitas?

En el segundo en que mi mirada recorre la silla vacía a su lado puedo ver otra bandeja. ¿Qué tan profundo debí caer como para que pudiera dejarme aquí para volver a comprar algo fuera? No, eso sería extraño. Aunque se trate de la tierra, dudo mucho que me dejara tan campante mientras duermo fuera de casa por algo tan banal como comprar más chucherías. Es un glotón, pero no tanto como para olvidarse de mí de esa manera. Me sonrojo ante esa idea en particular.

—¿Eh? ¿Estos? Me los ha traído ella... No me cobró nada, dijo que era un regalo de la casa... Que lamentaba que la película fuera tan mala, le insistí en que realmente me gustó verla pero ni siquiera así me dejó darle nada... Me dejó elegir otras dos películas porque no te levantabas.

Casi siento una gota caer por mi frente al escucharlo. Creo que sé exactamente qué pasó aquí, pregunto de todos modos.

—¿Le sonreíste en algún momento de la conversación?

Se pone pensativo, lleva una mano a su mentón mientras rememora el ese instante. Casi puedo ver la escena proyectándose en sus ojos brillantes.

—Creo que cuando entró la primera vez para decirme que la función había terminado... Y luego cuando le expliqué que no quería despertarte todavía...

Esta situación es familiar. En el castillo, su dichosa red de informantes le cobra sonrisas a cambio de delatarme —no que él sea consciente de ese detalle—, aquí en la tierra las dulcerías le regalan canastas enteras de postres siempre que pose con alguna rebanada de lo que les ocurra que promocione —me asusté una vez que caminaba por una plaza cuando encontré un poster suyo fuera de una pastelería, normal, mi novio de otro mundo modelando tan casualmente en la tierra—. Que Wolfram sea capaz de sacarle cosas a la gente solo por su apariencia ha dejado de sorprenderme... A veces creo que lo hace a propósito, pero cuando pone expresiones como ésta es imposible asegurarlo. Luce tan inocente...

—No sé si me sorprende—musito para mí, resignado, mientras él continúa hablando.

—No te habría molestado, pero creo que ya es bastante tarde, y tu teléfono sigue sonando desde hace rato...

Wolfram, es precisamente porque eres capaz de aprovecharte de la amabilidad de las personas a tu alrededor que la gente te considera tan caprichoso... Pero si tuviera esa clase de superpoder, yo tampoco dejaría pasar una sala de cine para mí solo. O algo por el estilo... Pensando en ello, ¿has estado abrazándome por tanto rato? Quisiera disculparme por haber sido tan meloso cuando pienso en lo que ha dicho.

¿Mi teléfono? Rara vez uso el teléfono. Murata sabía que pasaría la tarde contigo. Se encargó de burlarse de mi por ello los últimos dos días, dudo que sea tan cabronazo como para molestarnos hoy mismo. Si no se trataba de él entonces... Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Saqué el móvil con las manos temblando, mientras sentía su mirada preocupada sobre mí. Casi rezo porque sea mi hermano.

—¿Yuuri?—me llama, algo asustado.

—Debe ser mi madre—respondo, sin dar más explicaciones

Creo que lo he puesto nervioso también, porque su expresión es algo tensa. Desbloqueo la pantalla. Hay menos de 5 llamadas, eso es bueno... Pero con esta cantidad de mensajes. Ingreso en la conversación. Los primeros son los que estaba esperando. Se repiten varias veces, hasta que el algún punto se ha cansado de preguntar lo mismo, o de mandar solo mi nombre. Me sonrojo a medida que avanzo en sus textos.

_¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Por qué no respondes?_

_¿Estás bien?_

_Yuu-chan, estás preocupándome._

_Espera, ¿está Wolf-chan contigo?_

_¿Es una cita?_

_Lo es, lo he confirmado con Mura-chan._

_Lo lamento._

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que salieron..._

_Yuu-chan, ya es tarde._

_Oh..._

_Creo que entiendo._

_Oh, no pensé que crecieras tan rápido._

_Ya no eres un niño, después de todo._

_Creo que estoy un poco decepcionada, te eduqué para llegar hasta el matrimonio tan puro como fuera posible._

_Bueno, si se trata de Wolf-chan sé que puedo confiar en él._

_Es todo un caballero. Así que sé que te tratará bien, ¿verdad?_

_Solo usen protección, por favor._

_Los mazokus pueden contraer enfermedades también, ¿cierto?_

_¡¿O embarazos adolescentes?!_

_¡Hablaré seriamente con tu padre sobre esto!_

Siento que he envejecido una década de nuevo. Esto se ve mal. Muy muy mal. Mi madre no creerá nunca que hemos estado tanto tiempo en el cine, ni siquiera si le explico cómo rayos se las ingenió para conseguirlo. Será peor cuando sepa que estuvimos solos todo el rato. Esta salida ha sido un fracaso completo... La hora incluso es pésima. Las tiendas a las que él quería ir deben de estar cerradas ahora. Me he terminado apoyando en su hombro porque continúa parado al lado mío, él se limita a rodearme con un brazo, confundido y seguramente igual de preocupado que antes.

—¿Yuuri?

—Lo siento...

Se queda quieto, incluso la mano sobre mi espalda baja se ha quedado helada de pronto. Rehuyo de su mirada mientras que confieso mi secreto mejor guardado de la semana. La noche anterior incluso le convencí de acompañar a mi hermano a la universidad —debido a que él finalizaría un proyecto allí, y me dijo que me ayudaría a cubrir mis planes si luego me convertía en una especie de esclavo por lo que quedaba del mes— para que no se diera cuenta de cuán ansioso estaba por esta salida en especial. Intenté cuidar tantos detalles, pero de todos modos yo...

—Se suponía que esta sería nuestra primera cita —confieso, sintiendo que mi rostro se enrojece, no quería decirlo de esta manera.

Esperaba decirle una vez que estuviéramos en casa. Preguntando de manera casual y chula en plan "¿Te gustó nuestra cita?" Si conseguía hacerlo sonrojar más que yo al decir esas palabras habría sido un éxito en toda regla.

— De alguna manera me las he arreglado para arruinar una cosa tras otra desde que salimos... Fallé en actuar como un caballero, te he hecho pagar cosas que no deberías, te traje a ver una película que ni siquiera era tan buena, ¡y hasta me he quedado dormido encima tuyo por tres horas seguidas! 

No me responde nada, pero con que su mano acaricie mi espalda como apoyo en un intento de calmarme me siento algo más relajado. Intento no reírme, creo que aquí entra eso de "reír por no llorar". No escogería ninguna de las dos. No es tan malo como para llorar —los chicos no deberían llorar, para empezar—, y no ha sido tan malo como para reírme, ¿no? No estoy seguro de nada llegados a este punto.

—Soy el peor novio del mundo... —murmuro, sintiéndome como un completo fraude.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos más, aspiro un poco de su perfume. Es una especie de brujería suya que la esencia de su colonia masculina dure tantas horas. La receta que sea que usan en ShinMa ha de ser el Santo Grial de la tierra. Quiero ver a Versace intentando recrear semejante aroma... Creo que Eros no puede igualarse, por mucho que intente.

—Así que de eso se trataba...—dice él, finalmente.

Su comentario me toma por sorpresa. Por supuesto, he empezado a divagar recordando colonias de una tienda que he visitado anteriormente —alguna vez pensé que regalarle una perfume no era mala idea, pero no encontré nada decente—, en un intento de pasar este mal trago. Cuando me alejo lo suficiente como para mirarlo él tiene una expresión extraña, es como si hubiese descubierto algo que suena lógico, y no había sospechado. Creo que puse una cara similar a la suya cuando me dijeron que lo azul del cielo era un reflejo del agua del océano, ¿o era al revés?

—¿El qué?—inquiero, confundido

—Lo que te tenía tan preocupado... —me responde, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Me siento más avergonzado que antes. Creí que había sido capaz de ocultárselo. Honestamente, Yuuri, ¿cuándo has sido capaz de esconderle nada a este demonio? Si intercambiara cuerpos con alguno de sus hermanos sería más sencillo, creo que es un defecto de fábrica de este cuerpo en particular. Ve a través de él de alguna manera... Intento restarle importancia mientras empiezo a recoger la basura que hemos generado. Sería ya mucho descaro dejarle todo el trabajo a los empleados, siendo que somos los únicos que hemos estado aquí tanto rato. Él simplemente está mirándome atentamente de nuevo. Pretendo no notarlo. Cuando salimos de la sala veo una chica a lo lejos, ella se despide de él con una sonrisa amplia y me mira a mí de manera divertida. Ah, debe ser ese tipo de chica podrida, ¿cierto? Caminamos por la plaza directo a la salida. Como sospechaba, ya es bastante tarde. El cielo está bastante oscurecido fuera también, y muy pocas personas están caminando por las calles. Creo que incluso pasa de la hora de salida laboral, porque está todo muy vacío.

—Realmente hay poca gente hoy... —comento, sorprendido, mientras que Wolfram vuelve a hacer lo mismo que ha hecho temprano, pero el gesto se me hace extraño de pronto— ¿Qué haces?

Quizá me resultó raro porque esta vez me ha movido él mismo, mirando con cierto recelo la calle donde no paran de pasar autos. Él parece particularmente enfurruñado antes de responderme.

—Estás más seguro de ese lado—me responde, con obviedad.

Su comentario me deja pensando un poco. Me suena de otro lado... Me estremezco ligeramente cuando es ahora la voz de mi hermano mayor la que está haciendo eco en mi mente contrariada.

_"Yuu-chan, un verdadero caballero nunca deja que una dama camine del lado de la calle. Es una tradición antigua, y las razones eran nobles antes, y son más nobles ahora. ¡Es poner su seguridad por sobre la propia! Cuando salgas con una chica, aseguráte de ponerla del lado correcto, así harás sentir orgulloso a tu hermano mayor."_

Necesito una voluntad sobrehumana para no darme un golpe en la frente, primero, y una muchísimo mayor para no sonrojarme más de lo que estoy haciendo en este momento. Este príncipe es todo un caballero por donde intente verlo, es incluso tierno que durante el día intentara ocultarlo. ¿Era porque no quería decirme nada antes, o porque respetaba mi decisión de nadie pensara sobre nosotros de esa manera? No me mira, y tampoco me atrevo a verlo.

—G-gracias...

Ni siquiera sé por qué he dicho eso, pero cuando pienso en la sonrisa que tiene en estos momentos se siente sencillamente correcto agradecerle el gesto. Me siento un poco más calmado a medida que el frío nocturno va apagando el rubor de mi rostro. Seguramente sus orejas están del mismo color brillante que mis mejillas. A veces puede avergonzarse tanto o más que yo... Estamos caminando tan cerca el uno del otro que no es de extrañar que nuestras manos se rocen de vez en cuando. Pese a ello, sí que me siento sorprendido cuando no rechaza mi tacto. Mis dedos han ido solos buscando su mano, y él no ha dudado mucho en aceptarlo. Nuestras palmas se unen, sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos. Nunca antes había caminado de la mano con alguien en la calle, no de esta manera. No con la persona que me gusta.

—No eres un mal novio...

Intento soltarme, pero no me deja apartarme. No me dará oportunidad de huir en lo absoluto. Este hombre es un tramposo total. Debido a que puede ejercer su fuerza fácilmente —y porque sabe que no pelearé estando en medio de la calle—, me ha hecho acercarme bastante a él para decírmelo. Nadie nos está escuchando, pero sabe lo quisquilloso que soy sobre este tipo de conversaciones en público. Procuro ignorar el cosquilleo que me recorre mientras aprieta mi mano con más fuerza.

—Fue un gesto lindo de tu parte planear una cita así... Empezaba a creer seriamente que no tenías este tipo de sentimientos por mí.

Frunzo ligeramente el ceño, cruzamos una calle al asegurarnos que el señalamiento nos da el paso. 

—No he negado que me gustes, Wolf—le recuerdo, enfurruñado.

—Últimamente... —me dice él a su vez, con tono acusador.

—No últimamente—admito yo, con un poco de vergüenza

Él parece contento con mi sinceridad, continúa luego de que avanzamos más por la calle delante nuestro.

—A veces eres difícil de entender. Sé que eres bastante transparente la mayoría del tiempo, pero de vez en cuando eres más complicado... Me costó bastante tiempo darme cuenta de que tienes unos modos bastante peculiares de demostrar afecto. Si no fuera porque estuviste actuando realmente sospechoso estos días, intentando que no averiguara los planes que tenías para esta salida, habría creído que estabas intentando ser amable antes de terminar lo nuestro de manera definitiva...

—¿Por qué creerías algo como eso? Ha pasado un año entero desde que te sugerí seriamente algo así...

Wolfram simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Estuviste actuando muy raro. Discutías menos conmigo, y mostrabas menos resistencia cuando te pedía venir aquí contigo... Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con tu madre me volvió un poco paranoico... Ella seguía diciendo cosas como que no me atreviera a perdonarte si llegabas a engañarme.

Le miro con total sorpresa, apartándome totalmente de él. Ambos nos detenemos entonces.

—¿Ella te dijo algo como eso?

Asiente, serio, y pone una postura muy similar a mi progenitora cuando cita, sin cambiar ni un momento su propia voz:

_"—Wolf-chan, si en algún momento mi hijo llega a herir tus sentimientos por irse con otra persona, no dudes en decírmelo inmediatamente. Y no te detengas a pensar en él en ningún momento. No puedo excusarlo solamente porque es joven, y tu tampoco debes hacerlo. Si te engaña, termina con él definitivamente. Mereces algo mejor que un torpe hijo mío, que es incapaz de aceptar sus propios sentimientos"_... Dijo algo por el estilo.

Le miro con cierta resignación.

—Sí que te lo repitió mucho, ¿cierto?

—Muy seguido...

Niego ligeramente, antes de mirar al cielo nocturno. Me paso una mano por la nuca... Mi mamá realmente ha encontrado a su hijo favorito. Y no somos ni mi hermano mayor ni yo. Me siento algo traicionado, pero orgulloso de ella... Me hace sentir de esa manera que lo defienda tanto, incluso de mí. Aunque es algo triste que piense sobre su hijo menor de esa manera.

—Nunca me atrevería a hacer algo así... No a consciencia... —agrego, rápidamente, sabiendo que mis estupideces muchas veces no son realmente a propósito— Lo sabes, ¿no?

Si alguna chica decidiera invitarme a salir de buenas a primeras probablemente estaría en medio de una cita sin siquiera saberlo. No que antes tuviese esa suerte, pero todo ese asunto de que estando ya en una relación empiezan a llegarte propuestas ya no me parece tan descabellado. Luego de pasar tiempo con este rubio, he tenido que aprender a reconocer que sí, de vez en cuando, recibo coqueteos que antes no habría notado.

—Actuabas sospechoso—me recuerda, sin embargo una sonrisa ligera adorna sus labios— Confío en que no me lastimarías a propósito, enclenque. Tienes un corazón demasiado noble... Pero la duda razonable...

—Me gustas, Wolfram. Por favor, no digas cosas como esas... —le corto, sin pensar.

En el segundo en que veo que se queda callado de manera tan abrupta me permito repetir esa oración en mi cabeza. En este momento no podría decir quién se ha sonrojado más. Realmente no es la manera en que quería decirle esto. Creo que he estado haciendo esto de las maneras equivocas... Le di a entender que nos considero pareja, estamos comprometidos, ¿y recién ahora se me ocurre confesar que en verdad me gusta? Yuuri, si decidieras decir "Estoy enamorado de ti" sería quizá menos vergüenza.

—Me retracto, eres realmente la peor pareja que he tenido hasta ahora... —me dice, pasados unos segundos, apartándose unos pasos, y retomando la marcha que llevábamos minutos antes.

Le persigo de inmediato. No va a soltarme una bomba como esa sin que yo exiga respuestas.

—¿Cuántas parejas has tenido exactamente? ¿Otros hombres? ¿Soy el peor?

Él se sonroja un poco más, haciéndome sentir mareado. No sé si me estoy enfadando por esto, o empiezo a asustarme por el miedo que me provoca escuchar sus respuestas.

—No puedo darte un número, los caballeros no tienen memoria...

¡¿Qué clase de basura antigua es esa?!

—¿Otros hombres? Mhm... No... No estoy seguro. Quizá alguna vez... Creo que estaba borracho.

¡No hablas en serio!

—Y sobre la última pregunta... Podría ser. Si te comparo con otras relaciones serias...

—¡Wolfram!

—Eres el primero que hace todo al revés... —me dice, deteniendo sus pasos nuevamente, he chocado contra él sin poder evitarlo, me toma del brazo antes de que pueda caer sobre mi trasero—Solo te faltó decidir tener hijos antes del matrimonio. Aunque lo has hecho de alguna manera... No de maneras convencionales, eso es lo bueno.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Pediste mi mano. Adoptamos a Greta. Tuvimos varias citas. ¡Y apenas te has confesado! No sé si me siento aliviado de que por lo menos seas capaz de decirlo antes de casarnos...

Quisiera seguir peleando, pero algo me llama la atención.

—¿De qué citas estás hablando? Es la primera vez que salimos...

Él parece hasta exasperado.

—¡Y te atreves a ignorar mis intentos contigo! En serio que eres imposible...

—Wolfram, no sé de qué estás hablando, en serio.

El rubio rueda los ojos antes de enfrentarme. Creo que dejé de respirar cuando sus manos toman mi rostro y su cara está a centímetros de la mía. Cierro los ojos con una mezcla de temor y emoción.  Su boca encuentra la mía, creo que he temblado en mi sitio debido a los nervios. Este debe ser el peor primer beso de la historia. Se aparta evaluándome con la mirada. ¿Ha mirado fijamente mi reacción? Definitivamente esta cita es la peor de mi vida. Y estoy seguro de que es la primera. Lo aparto de un empujón con apenas la fuerza suficiente mientras que siento que mi rostro enrojece violentamente.

—Hemos estado saliendo por meses, no es la primera vez que me invitas a ir solo contigo... 

No es cierto... Nosotros no...

—Y yo también te he invitado antes. Es más, yo hice el primer movimiento, antes de tu cumpleaños...

Oh~... OH... ¡OH! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

—¡Me llevaste fuera del palacio por eso!—acuso, comprendiendo finalmente de qué iba todo ese asunto.

Nos miraron con tanta curiosidad dentro y fuera de nuestro hogar luego de eso, durante tanto tiempo. Pensé que era una especie de broma elaborada por parte suya. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Wolfram lleva una mano a su rostro, no parece creer que fui así de despistado. Intento pensar en otros momentos como ese... Ciertamente, según sus palabras, sí que hemos estado yendo y viniendo de aquí a allá los dos solos. Pero esas no eran citas... Salir a cabalgar, o pasear por el mercadillo del pueblo. Bueno, al menos sus invitaciones eran planes más....

Soy un total imbécil, ¿cierto?

Todas las salidas que él ha planeado son citas en toda regla. Y son perfectas.

Maldita sea. Me gana por experiencia.

—¿Me has llevado a algún lugar donde llevases a tus novias? —inquiero, receloso.

Yo al menos soy totalmente puro en todos los sentidos.

Me mira con enfado. Le he ofendido a lo grande. No me arrepiento en lo absoluto.

—Tuve solo 3 formales,  y para tu información, no se me pasaría por la mente hacer algo así de estúpido de todos modos...

¿Solo 3? ¿Entonces las demás? Porque ciertamente no estabas bromeando... Oh, no puede ser cierto.

—¡Eres un promiscuo!

—¡Soy un hombre con necesidades!

—¡Esa es la peor excusa que te he escuchado!

—¡Es cierto!

—¡Y borracho con otro chico!

—¡Era la maldita guerra!

Somos lo peor de lo peor, no tengo duda de ésto. Seguimos discutiendo por un buen rato antes de regresar a casa. Inesperadamente hemos conseguido contentarnos, y buena parte es porque me obligó a ir de la mano con él durante todo el trayecto de regreso. Debido a que me he confesado, y él también reafirmó sus sentimientos, no ve por qué no hacerlo. Aunque quizá fuera también el hecho de que me calló a besos cuando la discusión se estaba poniendo demasiado intensa. En plena calle, y sin importarle lo que hemos hablado antes sobre lo que me preocupa de ésto, se encargó de calmarme como mejor sabe hacerlo. 

Al final debo reconocerle que él si es capaz de seguir los estúpidos consejos que yo tuve que sacarme de Internet sin que alguien se los diga. Debería pedirle escribir un libro o algo... No voy a reconocer que sé cómo lo hizo, pero incluso en esta desastrosa salida, se las arregló para convertirlo en una cita exitosa. No debería contársela como buena, dado que ni es adolescente... Pero es justo lo que soy. Un idiota enamorado. 

Y vaya citas nos esperan luego de ésta.

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
